When shopping in a store or club and the customer is using an electronic shopping application (app) and checking out on their mobile device, it is still necessary for the customer to package up their purchases into some sort of container when taking them home. Many times this requires the customer to touch the item three times—once to add to their cart, once to bag it, and once to put it away at home.
If the customer does use their own bagging system, conventional carts in use in stores and clubs are not geared toward bagging in their cart. If the customer is bagging in their own container, they can make mistakes on what is in their cart and what is added to their electronic cart.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a smart shopping cart to improve the accuracy of a customer's completed checkout, i.e. to prevent the customer for paying for items that they did not purchase. In addition, it is desirable to have a smart shopping cart to prevent product loss due to theft.